Frozen no more
by Cristin Barr
Summary: He stood in front of the altar where she lay frozen in age and time. On the side of the altar was the spot to put the crystal ball but..there were others holes Different shaped ones Seems I need their power to bring her back from her sleep...
1. Frozen no more

****

Chapter 1

_Frozen No More_

_By: Cristin Barr_

He had been there, frozen in the ice for the longest time.. Not as long as he would think. ** He's skin had turned a light blue from the cold ice that had imprisoned him. He was frozen by the Evil Queen Beryl many years ago. He's glover covered hand began to glow deep blue...**

The ice began to crack. Soon, all the ice was covered in cracks and the deep blue light freed him from his icily grave. He's once short hair flowed down to his shoulders. He fell to his knees breathing heavily, trying to get his lungs to warm up. He couldn't open his eyes and his legs could barely hold him in a four-legged position.

He didn't know how long he had been frozen for but, he knew he must redeem himself. He slowly arose to his feet and looked around at the other frozen bodies of hard working allies who had been frozen for making their first mistake.

I must talk to my queen… It seems like it took me forever to gather the energy to break that icy grave. He thought to himself as he teleported himself to the throne room. With in seconds he was there. He quickly got to his knees and didn't dare look up.

"My Queen, I have returned to you. More powerful than ever…"

No repeal

"My Queen?" He looked up to see an entry throne. He gasped.

"My…My Queen?" He looked around quickly and noticed no one was around, unlike before, where there would be all the creatures there, whispering and chatting in the queen's present when she yelled at someone.

He looked down and there was her crystal ball staff, the one she always had with her and waved her hands around when she was yelling or ordering him around. This meant only one thing….

The Queen had been killed.

Who could have- Sailor Moon…It had to be…

"ZOISITE!…MALACHITE?… WHERE ARE YOU?"

He fell to his knees after going to Malachite's house and finding it deserted. The large pile of dust told him that they had perished. He got a hold of himself and picked up a diary off of Malachite's dresser and began to read.

……_. Sailor Moon has defeated my love once more and it has turned out that she out of all people is the Moon Princess.. _

"MOON PRINCESS? HER?" He screamed.

…..Although, We got Tuxedo Mask and my queen already has plans for him…

He flipped through the pages, a tear drop covered page caught his eye.

….. SHE KILLED MY LOVE! My beautiful Love…Gone… My queen.. No Sailor Moon is to blame for this pain. I will not stop until I see that... that Girl DEAD!….

He flipped to about the beginning to figure out how this had happened and learned the history that he had been frozen in.. But, more than a few years had past since the writing of the dairy.

For Sailor Moon had defeated many foes over the years and was now married, to Darien, of course and had put her Imperium silver crystal in a small chest. She figured that evil had stopped for good…and had retired from fighting the darkness for no one had shown their faces after Galaxia.

She and the scouts were in for a surpise for one they thought to be dead was breathing once more and he wouldn't stop until she and the scouts were sent to their graves.

*

He, Jadeite, walked down the dusty and gram looking hallway, with a touch to light his way. He had only been down this way once. He remembered attacking the Earth Kingdom very clearly. The looks on their faces from the shock that had hit them like ice in warm water.

He stopped at a large door and spoke loudly, in a language unknown to man. The rusty lock unlocked the door and opened slowly.

He raised his hand in front of him and the top of the queen's staff appeared in his hand.

Now to awake her...Hm? What's this?

He stood in front of the altar where she lay frozen in age and time. On the side of the altar was the spot to put the crystal ball but...there were others holes.. Different shaped ones.

Seems I need their power to bring her back from her sleep...

____________________________________

Well? What did we think? *Say you loved it and want more!* Read and Review! PLZZZZZ I'd love a Review! Should I go on with my story or should I throw in the towel? You decide!

^_^

Peace out!


	2. Pure Water, Ocean Breeze

**Chapter 2** Pure Water, Ocean Breeze 

____________________

Serena was 22 years old now and was to have a child in 9 months. She lived in Darien's apartment now, which was as clean as always.

"Serena, let me get that for you" 

"Darien.." Darien reached up to the top shelf in the kitchen and handed Serena the cookie jar.

"Thanks, Darien. These cravings are driving me crazy. First I want this and then I want that. I don't know if all this is healthy for our little Rini.."

"I though you loved food, Serena." Darien said looking at her funny, then put a hand on her forehead, "No, you don't have a fever" Darien smiled inches from Serena's beautiful lips. He grasped his lips over hers gentle then pulled away.

Serena blushed and bit into a cookie.

*

The smart and busy Ami was on her way to Serena's Baby shower after teaching the nurses at the hospital how to play chess.

_I hope I wouldn't be late_, she thought as she walked down a street in downtown Tokyo.

Ami carried her gift for Serena in her arms and a man passing her caught her eye. 

The man was wearing a white tuxedo like the one Prince Diamond had once wore, with shoulder length hair flowing behind him. 

Ami shock her head and continued to walk.

_For some reason, that man looked very familiar. I must be tried. To much work. Maybe I should go on a holiday. I haven't gone on one since I started work...._

*ding dong*

"Ami, come on in" Darien said letting her inside the apartment, "Let me take your coat"

"Thank you Darien." Ami said handing Darien her Doctor's coat.

"Hi Ami!" the girls yelled.

"Well Well, Ami! You're the last one here" Lita said with a curious look on her face.

"I wonder what was keeping you" Mina said with that 'YOU GOT A BOYFRIEND' tone on her face.

"So, who is he?" Rei asked sipping on her pop.

"Who's who?"

"Oh come on, Ami!" Serena said, "Who's the guy?"

Ami blush like the fireworks in July, "I don't have a boyfriend yet, I was merely late." 

"You should just left her alone" Michele said sitting off in the corner with Hamara.

"Guess you're right" Lita said sitting down.

*

They laughed, giggled, ate, drank, talked while having the time of their lives. It was so nice to see all her friends, scouts and love together once more. Serena smiled and then noticed Trisha standing outside on the balcony.

Michelle excused herself from the group and approached the balcony.

"Something troubling you?" she asked looking out at the busy streets of Tokyo.

"I scents something...Like history will repeat itself. I have a bad feeling about this year thought...I don't know what it is"

"I've been having the same thing, it's like the sea is screaming out for help but, I don't know why.."

"I've also felt something is wrong."

"Hamara?" Michelle asked.

"The air is thick. Thick and I fear our days as scouts isn't over just yet." Hamara said as the wind gently blew through her short hair.

"The earth's crying out...but the question reminds....Why?" Trista said before sighing.

*

_Soon...Soon I will have their power...and-_

"Jedite.."

The man who was addressed as Jedite turned around from the view of the three women on the balcony.

"So, you have awaken from you frozen sleep. Now listen well, Queen Beryl has fallen," some gasped, other smirked. 

Some of their thoughts included:

_Serves that bitch right.._

_Let her burn in the flames of hell.._

_She needed a chill pill.._

"Yes, the queen who sealed us all away, thinking we were weak. She was wrong, now we're strong, we were always strong. Now, I plan to bring the one back from her ancient sleep. But, I need the power of Fire, Pure water, the ocean, Time, Love, Lightning, Wind, the moon, earth and even death. These powers belong to the Sailor Scouts, who defeated me years ago."

"How will we find these Sailor Scouts?" one of the shadows asked.

"I already know the identities of 3 of these Sailor Scouts. But, the question remains...Which one will be first and who will get their power." In Jedite's hand appeared 3 photos, he picked one and threw it at their feet. "This is your first target."

One of them picked up the picture and smirked, "Naiya and I'll take care of this one"

"Why do you always volunteer me!" Naiya said stomping her foot to the ground.

"Because...She seems like a watery type person."

*

Ami awoke with a start and looked around her room.

_What on earth.._

Her bed room was beginning to filled with water rushing in from under her door. Ami threw the covers off and ran to the door to see where the water was coming from only to find the only exit was locked. The window was also locked and water was rushing in even faster now.

The water was up to her knees and still rising as she grabbed a hold of her Transforming Pen.

"Serena, are you there?"

No reply

"Rei?"

Nothing. Water up to her waist.

"Lita, MINA! SOMEBODY...Fine, I'll do this myself then!" The water continued to enter her room, now up to her chest in water. Her belongings floating on top of the icy cold water.

Ami swam over to her closet and searched quickly. The water was up to her neck when she found the key to becoming Super Sailor Mercury once more.

"MERCURY STAR POWER!"

It felt wonderful to transform again... (An: Of course, the transformation only took about 5 seconds, unlike the TV show.)

"Shine Aqua Illusion!" Ami's bedroom window burst open, pulling all water out into the front yard. Sailor Mercury was pulled with it landing on the pathway with a thud. Sailor Mercury lay there almost stunned at what had just happened to her.

Ami heard footsteps coming toward her and someone shaking her.

" Sailor Mercury? Are you alright?"

_That voice..._

"Michelle?" she opened her eyes, "Sailor Uranus?...Sailor Neptune?"

"You alright?" Sailor Uranus asked.

"We got your message but, when we tried to see what was wrong the image was blurry." Sailor Neptune said helping her up off the ground.

"My room...It just started to fill up with water.. My door was locked and-"

Sailor Mercury stopped when she heard laughter from the roof top.

"Looks like someone took a bath... Sailor Mercury, I presume." said the figure.

"Who are you?" Mercury asked, Neptune and Uranus were in guard mode. 

"Me? I'm your worst nightmare.. I come from the darkness of my kind. From poisoned water, I survived. I am Naiya, the last water Nymph child!" The figure jumped down from the roof top and revealed herself.

Her hair didn't seem possible. It looked like someone had zigzagged her hair perfectly. Her long locks with pulled up a golden tube and zigzagged out the top. Her bangs also had the zigzag affect. Her blue top went just below her waist, with a zigzag pattern at the bottom, making it look like Peter Pan's top and continued as a light blue see through skirt. The top of her shirt fanned out to make half moon around her head. There were no selves so her thin arms showed. She also wore blue boots that looked like Mercury's before she went to Super. She had to be in her teens. Too old to be a child, too young to be an adult.

"You have something I need Sailor Mercury...Or should I say, Ami.."

Ami was shocked. How did this girl know her name? Who she really was? It would explain the water in her room.

"Trying to drown me won't get you want ever you want.."

"I needed you to transform, Ami..."

Mercury blinked.

_Needed me to transform? What does she mean?_

"Come forth my pet," she said putting her hand out toward Ami and a ball of water appeared in her hand and with a touch of her other hand, it disappeared and a small little fairy stood in her hand. 

"Water Spirit!" Neptune said getting ready for the attack.

"Nixie, you know what to do," the little fairy nodded and zoomed over to the Scouts.

Mercury didn't have the chance to move, the little fairy flew into her stomach sending her into the brick wall the surrounded the house.

The little creature giggled and flew out of the way of Uranus fist. Then pulled her hair, Uranus bit her lip and spin kicked, only to kick the air.

"Uranus, out of the way!" 

She looked over to Neptune and nodded.

"Neptune Deep Submerge!" Naiya smiled.

Nixie froze in horror only to be revealed by Naiya jumping in the way, whipping out a light blue see through fan and bouncing the attack back at her.

Neptune couldn't move, vines wrapped around her legs and the blast hit her right on. She screamed, Uranus froze. Neptune felt like hands were reaching in through her chest to were her powers lay and slowly began to take them from her. Her attack made a beam of light shooting up into the clouds. Uranus couldn't get near her.

Mercury got back to her feet, feeling a bit weak after flying into a wall and screamed, "MERCURY BUBBLE SPLAT!" only to have it fanned back at her. Mercury covered her face with her hands and then slowly pulled them away from her face, only to find herself trapped inside a large bubble, and vines all around it.

Ami screamed when the vines came inside the bubble and wrapped around her arms and legs, forcing her to stay still. One vine come inside the bubble in front of her and stopped at her chest for a moment.

Mercury's cheeks went red not knowing what this plant was going to do. The tip became a pointed spear to Mercury and pushed inside her chest causing her to scream in pain. She felt strange... She felt like she was beginning pulled apart from the inside. The plant moved deeper and deeper into her but, to Ami's surprise, she wasn't bleeding.

She felt it wrapped around something, something she knew mustn't be taken from her, and pulled out from inside her, holding a blue glowing orb.

"No..." Mercury said before transforming back into her night dress, and slipping into a deep sleep.

"MARS FIRE BALL CHARGE!" The bubble disappear along with the vines and Ami fell to the ground.

"Michelle!" Uranus yelled, no able to get close to her love. Held her in her arms, tears running down her cheek. "Michelle? Speck to me?"

"I'm ok...I just need a nap.." Michelle said weakly before closing her eyes.

"Saw the beam of light!" Venus said.

"What happened?" Jupiter asked.

Uranus then noticed the sea green orb floating in the air and reached out to it but, Nixie got to it first and carried it up into the sky were her lady was waiting.

"Looks like we got 2 for the price of 1." Naiya said specking over her back to some shadow covered man behind her, who was holding the other orb in his hand.

"How DARE you hurt my friends!"

"Who's that?" Naiya said looking around.

"I stand for love and justice... AHHHH!" Naiya pointed out the voice, a figure on top of a lamp post, who fell off into the arms of a man in a tuxedo.

"You're in no condition to do this" He said.

"They need my help!" She cried getting out of her lovers arms. "I am Sailor Moon, and you're gonna be moon dusted!"

_Naiya, Tamal! Come back to base at once!_

"But-" Naiya began.

_Come back at once! We have their power, now come back to base!_

"Oh! You got lucky Kiddies" said a man's voice.

"But we'll be back!" Naiya said.

They disappeared...

*

"Here comes the ambulance" Lita said pointing down the road.

"Thank goodness" Serena said...

------------------------

An: Wasn't that long? It took forever to write it! But, I wrote it for those little fans of mine. Hope Alix likes it. I love reviews! So even if it's a little one saying 'Write more' I'm fine with it! Write Review, Please! Thanks guys. Naiya means Water Nymph. Nixie means Water Spirit, like Michelle said.

DumBunny Out!


	3. Hospital waiting room, Flames of the Hin...

**Chapter 3**

**Hospital waiting room, Flames of the Hino shrine**

____________________

"The doctor said they just need rest now," Darien said sitting down beside Serena in the hospital room, where all the scouts were, looking over Ami and Michelle as they recovered.

"Who were those people?" Serena asked Hamara, who was staring out the window, her right arm resting on the frame of the window.

"The woman in blue was named Naiya."

Darien's memory of his past kicked in, "Naiya? The water nymph? From the Silver Millennium?"

Hamara turned and nodded.

"Who's this Naiya character?" Mina asked.

"Back in the Silver Millennium, she helped Princess Neptune guard the oceans on Earth. She wasn't the only one, there were several Water Nymphs, but when Queen Beryl came, they were all wiped out. I didn't think there were anymore left. Naiya must have escaped or something. Princess Neptune was sure that no one survived..." Hamara said trailing off and looking back out the window. 

*

Rei sat in the waiting room. Thinking over what had happened a few hours ago.

_Ami, Michelle... They were attacked without warning and I fear those balls of light are something they both need..._

_But, who were they? What do they want with us? They were indeed powerful, Uranus couldn't even get close to them._

_Naiya...Water Nymph from the silver millennium... Could this be a new enemy from the past? Or is it from the future? So many questions and no real answers... They found Ami so quickly...like they knew she was a sailor scout... Could this enemy know who we all truly are? If so, none of us are safe from them..._

Rei listened to the music playing on the radio in the waiting room, a familiar tune was playing. _Can't fight the moonlight_, had become one of her favorite songs.

_You can try to resist,_

_T__hat can't hide from my kiss, _

_B__ut you, but you that you,_

_C__an't fight the moonlight-_

_'We interrupt this __broadcast__, to bring to you a news bulletin' _Rei's head lifted to star at the ceiling where the speaker was located.

_'We now take you live to downtown Tokyo, take it away Himeko!'_

_'Thank you Dan, I'm here in downtown Tokyo where a blazing gas fire has started up on top of Hino shrine-'_

"Grandpa!"

*

Mina looked out the hospital window to see Rei running out of the building, then looked in the direction she was running. 

Hino shrine was in flames.

"No..."

"Mina, what is it?" 

*

"GRANDPA!" Rei called out into the blazing fire before her, no reply.

Without thinking, she ran into the fire in search of her grandfather.

On top of the arch which lead onto the shrine grounds, stood a man with orange fluffy hair which always covered his left eye. 

_So nice of you to join me....Sailor Mars..._

---------------

An: Wow...It's been like 5 months since I worked on my fanfic. Sorry, it's been that long. I kinda had writer's block...*Turns to star at the corner where a large building block labeled **writer's block**, is hiding* Curse you writer's block. So, Frozen no more is back on track! YAY! Ummm... there's nothing really to explain...ummmm... Oh! Hino shrine is Rei's Grandfather's shrine. I don't know what the real name of the shrine is so if you know what it's called plz enlighten me. *Hino is Rei's last name* My writer's block went away because I read Val's yu-gi-oh Fanfiction. *Author name: Draconita* She's a really good writer. And no, my name isn't Crystal Rose. I used Crystal rose as in a rose in a shape of a Crystal. But, I think I'm gonna change my Author name to DumBunny since most of my friends know me by it. If I got the lyrics to _Can't fight the moonlight _ wrong also inform me of my mistake and I'll fix it as soon as possible.

It's Sunday night at 9:03 pm in eastern time and this is DumBunny signing off for the night and wishing you a good night's rest.

*P.S. I may have a new fan fic, that me and my friends are working on *If they let me put it on Fanfiction.net* It's called _Pucker Up_. It's very very very very good. Using the mind of three people to write. Can't ya tell we're smart!*

DumBunny out!


	4. Fires of Love

**Chapter 3: _Fires of Love_**

_~It's time to Burn,~_

Rei searched around the grounds for her grandfather and couldn't find him.

"Grandpa! Grandpa, where are you? Grandpa!"

"Rei? Rei! Over here!"

"I'm coming Grandpa! Hold on!" Rei yelled running in the direction of her grandfather's voice.

Rei came to the front of shrine. She gasped at the site of her grandfather, tied up in mid-air. His cloths were burnt and he seemed to be unconscious. She ran toward him, praying he was ok but, didn't get to him as a wall of fire formed blocking her from him.

"Grandpa!" She yelled.

Laugher filled the shrine, Rei looked around in search of the source and turned back to find a man inches away from her face. He smirked grabbing a hold of her chin, "Why hello," wrapped a arm around her waist," Sailor Mars... How nice of you to join me." Rei was stunned. He released her chin to grab something which was thrown at him and placed it on Rei's forehead. The symbol glowed lightly and Rei found herself transformed still in the arms of this man.

She took in this man's features. He had orange fluffy hair which covered his left eye. He wore oval sunglasses that were yellow and didn't cover his eyes but, rested on his nose. He wore a black long sleeved shirt which covered most of his hand, under an un-buttoned t-shirt which had flames all over it. On his right hand over the black shirt he wore a silver bracelet. He wore black pants which had flames coming up at the bottom and he had nails like a cat. She blushed.

The thing on Rei's forehead began to glow deep red and her pupils disappeared into her eyes. He smirked, pulling her up to his waiting lips and kissed her. Rei was defenseless as he drew a circle with his hand in front of her chest and reached inside of her, searching. Rei gasped and tried to pulled away.

"What's wrong? Does it hurt?" He asked grabbing a hold of his target.

Rei froze as his hand grabbed it and pulled it out. The symbol on her forehead disappeared. Rei transformed back into her normal self and fell against him. He smirked as he commanded the flames to disappear from the shrine and the ropes holding the old man dropped him.

"Aw, Love..." He turned to see Eros sitting in a tree enjoying the scene.

"That was fun, thank you for the love symbol," He said licking his lips and holding up the ball of light and holding Rei up with the other, "You think he'll let me keep her?...Hey, what are you doing here?"

"I've located my target...She's-"

"Beauty Shock!" He jumped as the attack took him by surprise.

"Arrived."

"I am the sailor-suited pretty soldier of love and beauty, Sailor Venus. I will bring the divine punishment of love down on you... Now release Rei,"

Eros looked at Venus," Such a goddess..." He said disappearing.

"Not even if hell freezes over!" He yelled throwing the glowing ball into the air and setting it on fire. The ball absorbed the fire and when it landed in his hand it was a crystal of some strange shape.

"Who are you?" Sailor Venus demanded.

"If you MUST know, I am Ignatius, I control the flames of hell."

"And I am Eros, the god of love..." whispered a voice behind her.

"Venus Love Chain in circles!" She yelled trying to attack him. He smiled grabbing a hold of the chain, making her gasp.

"If you haven't noticed... I control love..." He let go of the chain and it came back at Sailor Venus wrapping around her body. She tried to break free but it wouldn't, " Ahh, such a beauty.." Eros picked up the chain and pulled it toward himself, forced Venus into his arms.

"Let go!" Venus yelled.

"Aw, do not fight the forces of love," He grinned, his hand glowing golden as he reached inside of her, she screamed, "This'll only take a few minutes love..." Venus shook her head as he reached farther inside.

"Stop it! Get OUT!

"...Oak Evolution!" The attack hit Eros in the back, he bit his lip holding his ground and opened his eyes when a hand was on his arm.

Venus' chain had been broken and she was forcing him out of her. Eros could tell he was close to her power but, never got to it as Venus sent a crescent beam at him sending him flying into a tree. There he disappeared.

"Eros!-" Ignatius yelled but was hit on the head with a black cane and disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving Rei to fall into Tuxedo Mask's arms.

*

It had been a month since the last attack...

"How are they?" Serena asked as Darien sat down on the bed.

"Rei's still in a coma. Rei's grandfather is up and about. Ami has been released... Michelle is also in a coma. Hamara is staying with her..."

"They'll go after Mina again..." Serena said as Darien pulled her close.

"I know...I just wish we knew who this new enemy was.." Darien said looking up at the ceiling and closing his eyes....

*

"Darien!...Darien!"

Darien opened his eyes to find himself no longer in his apartment but under an apple tree. Darien arose and looked around. He...He was home...

"Darien!" He walked toward the voice to find the castle and a little girl waving at him at the front doors, "Darien! You said you'd play with me!"

Darien didn't move but blinked at the girl. He knew her... She ran down the stairs to meet him since he didn't move to come and stood in front of him. Her hair was tied into a cloth covered meatball on the top of her head, which had three strands of hair hanging out, (one on each side and one on the back), and tucked back into the cloth making her head look like some kind of flower or plant. 

Darien seemed lost and asked, "Rini?"

The girl looked at him like he had three heads, "Who's Rini, Darien?" She asked as a see-through Rini appeared beside her... They looked so much alike and yet not.

Darien felt himself awake from his sleep, sweat beating down his face....

------------------------

Author: At least, I have written a chapter! Not like there's anything else to do... My Birthday's coming up! _*7th of April* And so, for my birthday. I'd like a review from YOU! ^-^ _ It took me a few minutes to figure out how to do the mysterious girl's hair and after drawing about 4 faces. The first one was the one I picked. 

Ignatius means Firey one and has been drawn. He's pretty cool looking.

Eros means... God of Love and I'm still working on him so you don't get to find out what he looks like until later! *I'm sooo evil*

YAY! A chapter over 1000 words (It's been awhile since I pulled one of these off).

So, remember for my Birthday, All I asked is a tiny part of your day and write a review.

Thanks! 

DumBunny out!


End file.
